Strains of the genus Pichia have been developed as an efficient expression system for the production of recombinant products. Unfortunately, however, some protein products which are desirably produced by recombinant means (e.g., IGF-1, EGF, GRF, and the like) are susceptible to degradation by proteases produced by the host organism. In such cases, even if high levels of the desired product are expressed, reduced product recoveries are sometimes realized due to degradation of the product in the presence of certain of the host strain's proteolytic enzymes. Product recovery is further complicated by the presence of various proteolysis degradation products.
It would be desirable, in view of the excellent performance of the Pichia-based expression system for the production of many recombinant products, to reduce or eliminate certain proteolytic activities of Pichia. This would reduce the likelihood of degradation of protease-sensitive products when produced in recombinant Pichia hosts. Reduced likelihood of degradation would result in an enhanced ability to express and recover such products in substantially intact form.
Various techniques can be applied in an effort to reduce or eliminate the problem of proteolytic degradation of recombinantly produced products. For example, one could modify the conditions under which recombinant strains are grown so as to inhibit protease activity. This could be accomplished, for example, by adjusting the pH of the medium sufficiently to inhibit the action of various proteases. This approach, however, may affect the ability of the host organism to express certain recombinant products (as well as the stability of the resulting product, once expressed). Moreover, this approach is limited only to its effect on extracellular proteolysis.
Alternatively, one could attempt to modify or eliminate some or all of the host organism's processing enzymes which are responsible for the proteolytic activity which degrades recombinantly produced, proteolytically sensitive products. Proteolytic processes in eukaryotic organisms are, however, quite complicated and involved. Thus, it is not possible to predict if elimination and/or modification of one or more of the enzyme(s) that are involved in proteolytic processing pathways will have an impact on the viability of the host cells, and/or the stability of the recombinantly produced products.
Some of the proteolytic activities of the yeast S. cerevisiae have been characterized. Proteinase A, for example, is encoded by the S. cerevisiae PEP4 gene. Proteinase A is a vacuolar, aspartyl protease capable of self-activation, as well as subsequent activation of additional vacuolar proteases, such as carboxypeptidase Y, and proteinase B. Although carboxypeptidase Y appears to be completely inactive prior to proteinase A-mediated proteolytic processing of the enzyme, proteinase B (encoded by the PRB-1 gene of S. cerevisiae) reportedly is approximately 50% bioactive in its precursor form (i.e., the form that exists prior to proteinase A-mediated processing of the enzyme).
S. cerevisiae and filamentous fungi deficient in proteolytic activity have previously been described. Such strains have been used for the recombinant expression of heterologous peptides. These organisms, however, differ substantially from the methylotrophic yeast, Pichia. For example, unlike Saccharomyces or Aspergillus, Pichia cells used for the recombinant expression of heterologous peptides are typically grown at high cell density. High cell density growth is made possible, at least in part, by selection of strains which minimize the occurrence of foaming during the fermentation process (which is accomplished by selecting for cells which produce large amounts of endo- and exo-proteases, which reduce foaming by reducing the size of proteins secreted into the media). Furthermore, while growth at high cell density enables the production of heterologous peptides in remarkably high yields, growth at high cell density also provides for a relatively high level of vacuolar proteases in the fermentation media (since .about.1% of cells typically undergo lysis during yeast fermentation, the high cell density process is accompanied by the release of substantial quantities of cellular material into the media, including vacuolar proteases). Therefore, during the production of heterologous peptides in a high cell density process, some of the secreted, heterologous peptides produced by Pichia could be subjected to substantial proteolysis.
Furthermore; since there are numerous metabolic and physiological differences between Saccharomyces, Aspergillus, and Pichia, it cannot be expected that the proteolytic processing systems of these various organisms are necessarily similar. Indeed, very little is presently known regarding the types of proteolytic activities present in Pichia.